ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Monera
are a group of intelligent aliens whose nefarious motif is to invade Earth. While aboarding the spaceship , they finally appeared and fuse themselves with their spaceship to form the gigantic (also sometimes referred to as "Queen Monella"). Subtitles: *Alien Monera: *Monera Seed: *Queen Monera: History Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light The Alien Monera first test the strength of Ultraman Dyna by releasing Geranda. After it was proven equally matched, one of them assimilate Dr. Kisaragi and orders the giant battleship, Prometheus, and destroy Geranda. With the battleship holds Dyna's combat techniques, they use their spaceship, Monera Seed to "Moneralusionnalizing" into become the demonic Deathfacer. Later, after Deathfacer was destroyed in K3 District, the Monera Seed reappeared. Inside the ship, the Moneras combined their bodies and minds with the ship to become the collective known as Queen Monera. Ultraman Dyna, tired after the battle with Deathfacer, flew upward for combat, but was caught by Monera Seed's tentacles and thrown into her abdomen. There, constant bolts of QW Electricity assaulted Dyna. Finally, after more than two minutes of struggling, Dyna's head went limp, and died. However, a young boy with an Ultraman Tiga figure is able to get everyone to believe in the light, and everyone lends their 'light' to bring back Ultraman Tiga. Tiga miraculously appears bathed in light, at once freeing Dyna, before the two of them confronted Queen Monera. After blasting off several tentacles, the heroes were caught in the neck by more tentacles but was freed by Super GUTS. They flew into the sky and unleashed the TD Bomber, destroying Queen Monera for good and making the Moneras extinct. Trivia *Alien Monera are tributes to Alien Chibu, with Monera Seed's design revolves around the horseshoe crab and Queen Monera being based on crustaceans. *Queen Monera is completely immobile, unable to move from the spot she's formed in. *Though Monera Seed was a spaceship that used by the Alien Monera, but its design was more biological than technological. *Monera Seed would later be remodeled to serve as the prop for Lethe in Ultraman Nexus. *Queen Monera's abdomen which traps Dyna will also be used for the wings of King of Mons. Data - Monera Seed= Monera Seed :;Stats *Length: 48 m *Width: 30 m *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Monera :;Powers and Weapons *Tentacle: Monera Seed has many tentacles used to ensnare enemies. * : Monera Seed can fire small lasers from the front part. * : The ship's main ability to convert any technologies into Alien Monera's liking. Used to convert Prometheus into Deathfacer. Monerashido Tentacle.png|Tentacle Monerashido Laser Beam.png|Seeder Monerashido Moneralusionnallising.png|Mollusion - Queen Monera= Queen Monera :;Stats *Length: 258 m *Weight: 1,080,000 t *Origin: K3 District :;Powers and Weapons *Tentacle: Queen Monera has many tentacles used to ensnare enemies, even able to grip into stronger opponents like Dyna Strong Type. She can also submerged her tentacles from underground. ** : Queen Monera can fire blasts of energy from her numerous tentacles capable destroying entire buildings in one hit. *Abdomen Prison: Queen Monera can trapped her victims inside her abdomen. *QM Electricity: Queen Monera can unleash this deadly form of electricity on victims trapped in her abdomen. * : Queen Monera can fire a beam of energy from the two objects on her head that flies into the sky and then unleashes an devastating rain of powerful energy blast, each capable destroys an entire buildings blocks. :;Weakness Queen Monera was immobile, unable to move from the spot she formed and vulnerable to continuous attacks. Queen Monera Tentacle.png|Tentacle Queen Monera Tentacle Blast.png|Tentacle Bomb Queen Monera Abdomen Prison.png|Abdomen Prison Queen Monera QW Electricity.png|QM Electricity Queen Monera Queen Monera Buster.png|QM Buster }} Merchandise Queen Monera was released as a figure in a box set titled "The Warriors of The Star of Light" in conjunction with the movie. However, the figure was not made to scale and is very much undersized when compared to the Ultraman Tiga and Dyna 6 inch battle style figures that also came in the box set. The box set also came with a miniature Monera alien. Gallery Queen Monera Sharpener.jpg|Queen Monera pencil sharpener Queen Monela(Saucer Form)3.jpg|Ultraman Dyna's first confrontation with the Monera Ship Queen Monela(Saucer Form).jpg|Monera Seed "Moneilallusionizing" Polomythus Queen Monela(Saucer Form)4.jpg|Dyna ensnared by the transforming Monera Seed dyna1.jpg|Dyna captured by Queen Monera AlienMonera-TheWarriorsoftheStarofLight.jpg|Alien Monera Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Female Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Plants Category:Seijin Category:Espers Category:Movie Kaiju